


Chilis im Schnee

by Bethselamin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethselamin/pseuds/Bethselamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bringt seinen Sohn zum Geburtstag von dessen bestem Freund Scorpius. Dort trifft er auf Scorpius' Vater Draco Malfoy, und verstörende Erinnerungen werden wach ... [Drarry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilis im Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: English version of this can be found on my account, called "Chillies in the Snow".

„Können wir jetzt endlich los, Papa?"

Harry wünschte, Albus wäre weniger hibbelig. Doch tief in seinem Inneren war Harry mindestens so aufgeregt wie sein Sohn, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, und er wurde nur noch nervöser bei dem Gedanken, Albus könnte es merken. Nach außen versuchte er, entspannt zu wirken und nicht zu zeigen, dass es nichts außer seiner Unsicherheit war, die die beiden noch davon abhielt, endlich in den Kamin zu steigen und mit Flohpulver zur Geburtstagsfeier von Albus' bestem Freund Scorpius zu reisen.

Warum hatte sich Albus auch ausgerechnet mit ihm anfreunden müssen?

Am Tag zuvor hatte Harry seine Frau darum gebeten, dass sie Albus begleitete, aber die hatte Lily schon lange versprochen, an diesem Nachmittag mit ihr und ihren Freundinnen auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen. Außerdem, so hatte sie ihm ehrlich erklärt, hatte sie keinerlei Interesse, sich auch nur eine Sekunde mit Scorpius' Vater abzugeben. Schließlich hatten die beiden sich bereits in ihrer Schulzeit gehasst.

Harry hatte verzweifelt entgegnet, dass er selbst ihn noch viel mehr gehasst habe als Ginny, und dass er ihn ebenso wenig wiedersehen wollte, aber das hatte sie nicht beeindruckt.

„Das stimmt, aber ich habe nun mal das Glück, schon verabredet zu sein, und du hast Zeit", hatte Ginny erwidert.

„Kann James ihn nicht hinbringen?", hatte Harry es weiter versucht. „Er ist schließlich schon dreizehn ..."

„Kann er nicht. James ist morgen auch nicht da. Er trifft sich mit diesem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, von dem er immer erzählt", hatte Ginny grinsend geantwortet.

Am Ende hatte Harry vorgeschlagen, Albus alleine reisen zu lassen, doch daraufhin war Ginnys Grinsen sofort wieder verschwunden.

„Nein", hatte sie entschieden entgegnet. „Du kannst doch kein elfjähriges Kind alleine mit Flohpulver reisen lassen, Harry! Weißt du nicht mehr, was dir damals passiert ist, als du es bei meinen Eltern versucht hast?"

Harry wusste es noch, und er musste zugeben, dass er keinesfalls wollte, dass Albus irgendwo in Scorpius' Nachbarschaft landete. Er war sich sicher, dass dies nicht die beste sein konnte, wenn man einmal nach Scorpius' Vater urteilte.

So blieb ihm heute also keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn zu begleiten, in das Haus des Mannes, mit dem er seit fast zwanzig Jahren kein Wort mehr gewechselt hatte. Der Mann, der ihm vor einem halben Jahr auf Gleis 9¾ zugenickt hatte, als sie ihre Kinder dorthin gebracht hatten, und dessen eiskalte graue Augen ihn in jenem Moment genauso gnadenlos durchdrungen hatten wie in seiner Schulzeit. Harry würde seinen eigenen Sohn ins Haus von Draco Malfoy bringen.

„Papa, wir kommen zu spät!" Albus' ungeduldige Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich um. Sein Sohn stand erwartungsvoll vor dem Kamin, das sorgsam eingepackte Geschenk in der Hand. Es handelte sich um Dr. Kornpurgas Kleintierkanone, die ein lebendiges kleines Haustier hervorzaubern konnte, das sich praktischerweise nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde wieder in Luft auflöste.

Harry seufzte ergeben und ging zu ihm. Er nahm eine Prise Flohpulver aus einem Fläschchen auf dem Kaminsims, streute es in die Flammen und nahm Albus an die Hand.

„Denk daran, die Ellenbogen fest am Körper zu halten. Magst du die Adresse sagen?", fragte er ihn. „Dann lernst du es schon mal, für später." Dann kannst du, so dachte er im Stillen, in Zukunft vielleicht doch alleine ins Haus der Malfoys reisen.

Zusammen machten sie einen Schritt nach vorne in die Flammen. Albus sagte laut und deutlich die Adresse; Hunderte von Kaminen begannen sich vorbeizudrehen und Harry wusste nicht, ob das der einzige Grund dafür war, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.

Vor ihnen lag ein stilvolles, großes Wohnzimmer, das trotz der steinernen, hohen Wände nicht düster wirkte. Dies lag teilweise daran, dass das Zimmer von oben bis unten mit bunten Geburtstagsdekorationen geschmückt war, die Musik machten, Funken sprühten oder einfach nur pausenlos durch die Luft schwirrten, und dass sich im Zimmer mindestens ein Dutzend Kinder tummelten. Es duftete nach einer herrlichen großen Torte, die Scorpius' Mutter gerade auf den prachtvollen Tisch stellte. Selbst die eigentlich sehr ernst und edel aussehenden Personen auf den riesigen Gemälden an den Wänden trugen zur Feier des Tages bunte Partyhüte und lächelten ob des fröhlichen Treibens, das sie beobachteten.

Harry wusste nicht, warum er überrascht war. Was hatte er erwartet? Hatte er gedacht, eine Geburtstagsfeier bei Malfoys wäre wie die Todestagsfeier des Fast Kopflosen Nick? Er merkte, wie er gelassener wurde; erstens, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass er Albus hier ruhigen Gewissens absetzen konnte, und zweitens, weil Draco nirgendwo zu sehen war.

„Gut, Albus", sagte Harry, „sag mir noch schnell, wann ich dich ungefähr wieder abholen soll, und dann -"

„Albus!"

Scorpius, der schon ein Geschenk in den Armen hielt, schoss auf sie zu und umarmte Albus. „Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr! Was ist das?" Er schnappte sich das Geschenk, das Albus mitgebracht hatte. Dann zog er Albus hinter sich her, zurück zu den anderen Kindern, damit alle zusehen konnten, wie er die Geschenke öffnete.

Harry stand etwas hilflos da. Er musste wissen, wann er Albus abholen sollte, aber er wollte sich wegen solch einer kleinen Frage nicht in das Getümmel von Kindern stürzen, in deren Mitte Albus nun neben Scorpius saß und ihm beim Auspacken zusah. Er schien die Anwesenheit seines Vaters völlig vergessen zu haben.

Kein Problem, dachte Harry. Schließlich hatte er eben doch Dracos Frau gesehen; sie würde ihm sicher beantworten können, bis wann die Feier ging.

Doch als er aufblickte, war sie nirgends zu sehen. Die Torte stand einsam auf dem Tisch, doch ihre Bäckerin war aus dem Raum verschwunden. Harry spürte, wie er wieder nervös wurde. Sollte er doch noch einmal versuchen, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes zu erlangen? Oder einfach gehen und nach Gutdünken in ein paar Stunden wiederkommen? Vielleicht darauf hoffen, dass einer von Scorpius' Eltern Albus nach Hause bringen würde? Um Gottes Willen, dachte er. Alles, nur nicht Draco Malfoy in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Dieser letzte Gedanke nistete sich in seinem Kopf ein und Harry versuchte, ihn loszuwerden, um wieder klar denken zu können. Gut, dann musste er wohl Albus noch einmal stören. Er drehte sich zu den feiernden Kindern um und ...

„Hallo, Potter."

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, an den Türrahmen gelehnt und die Arme verschränkt, stand Draco Malfoy.

Das mit dem „klar denken" hatte sich fürs Erste erledigt.

Hunderte Gefühle auf einmal stiegen in Harry auf. Der gewohnte Hass und die Abneigung, die Erinnerung an all die erniedrigenden und unangenehmen und manchmal verwirrenden Erlebnisse mit Draco in der Schule, die bedrohliche und ungewohnte Gewissheit sich in seinem Haus zu befinden, die Verachtung für Dracos ganze feige Persönlichkeit, Mitleid, und diese seltsame, irgendwie schon immer dagewesene Faszination, die wie ein winziger, heißer Draht inmitten all der anderen Emotionen glühte.

„Hallo", sagte Harry schließlich. Zu seiner Erleichterung klang seine Stimme sehr viel selbstbewusster, als er sich gerade fühlte.

Dracos Gesicht war undurchschaubar. Obwohl er seinem Teenager-Ich noch ziemlich ähnlich sah, war sein Gesichtsausdruck anders; reifer, erwachsener, vernünftiger. Doch die Überheblichkeit war nicht daraus verschwunden.

Sie standen da und schauten sich an, an entgegengesetzten Enden des Zimmers, Harry neben dem Kamin, Draco an der Tür, zwischen ihnen die bunte Dekoration und die spielenden Kinder. Sie wussten beide nicht, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten. Sie hatten es schon vor einem halben Jahr am Bahnsteig nicht gewusst, aber das war anders gewesen, in der Öffentlichkeit. Dort hatte es genügt, sich zuzunicken und ganz schnell wieder woandershin zu gehen. Harry und Draco waren es gewohnt, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, und wenn sie es nicht konnten, sich anzufeinden, zu beleidigen, sogar zu bekämpfen. Für eine solche Situation, als erwachsene Männer, als Eltern zweier befreundeter Kinder, waren sie nicht vorbereitet.

Harry atmete tief durch und fragte dann: „Wann soll ich -?"

Ein durchdringender Schrei unterbrach ihn und mehrere Kindersichere Kaka-Bomben mit Selbstreinigungs-Effekt von Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze explodierten inmitten der johlenden Kinder, die auseinanderstoben und kreischend versuchten, der braunen, bunt glitzernden Masse zu entwischen.

Harry ging um die Kinder herum, bis er in Hörweite von Draco stand. Ihm fiel auf, dass dessen lockeres, blütenweißes Hemd mit den hochgekrempelten Ärmeln viel weiter aufgeknöpft war, als es sein sollte. Er vergaß, was er sagen wollte. Draco sah ihn nur aus seinen grauen Augen an. Dann hob er erwartungsvoll die hellen Augenbrauen. „Du hattest gerade angefangen, mich etwas zu fragen", erinnerte er ihn.

„Ach ja", sagte Harry und zwang seine Augen, in die seines Gegenübers zu sehen, statt immer wieder auf das zu weit aufgeknöpfte Hemd hinunterzurutschen. Es erinnerte ihn an etwas, woran er nicht erinnert werden wollte. Er verdrängte es. „Wann soll ich -?"

„Ist das Harry Potter?" Dracos Frau war in der Tür aufgetaucht und strahlte Harry mit einem herzlichen Lächeln an, als sie vorbeiging. Sie stellte das Tablett mit Kürbislimonade, das sie trug, auf dem Tisch ab, kam zurück zur Tür und gab Harry die Hand. „Astoria Malfoy", stellte sie sich vor. „Freut mich sehr, Sie mal zu treffen! Ich kenne Sie vom Sehen aus der Schule, aber Sie mich wahrscheinlich nicht. Wollen Sie etwas trinken?"

Harry schluckte und schloss die Augen. Als er sie öffnete, sah er Dracos aufgeknöpftes Hemd. Er schloss sie wieder. „Danke, ich ...", begann er, aber Astoria unterbrach ihn.

„Kommen Sie schon, Mr. Potter, ein Glas. Ich habe noch eine Menge exzellenten Chili-Likör von meinem Onkel." Sie verschwand wieder im Flur.

Harry beschlich das Gefühl, dass sich die ganze Situation anders entwickelte, als er geplant hatte. Er schaute hilfesuchend zu Draco, dessen Gesicht immer noch ernst und unbeweglich war.

„Ich ... gehe dann mal wieder", sagte Harry zu ihm. „Vorher müsste ich nur schnell wissen, wann ich Albus abholen soll."

„Ungefähr um neun", sagte Draco, immer noch ohne Gefühlsregung.

„Gut", erwiderte Harry erleichtert. „Also. Bis dann." Er drehte sich um.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken, Potter?"

Harry erstarrte. Es vergingen mehrere Sekunden, bis er sich umdrehte. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich kaum verändert; vielleicht war er ein kleines bisschen angespannter geworden, aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

Ein winziges Lächeln zog an Dracos Mundwinkeln; kaum zu erkennen und dennoch genauso spöttisch wie damals, auch wenn ein Fünkchen mehr Ehrlichkeit darin zu liegen schien. „Du hast Astoria doch gehört. Der Likör ist wirklich gut."

Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er zwei Minuten später in der geräumigen Küche der Malfoys stand, mit Astoria und Draco und einem großen Glas roten Likörs in der Hand. Astoria lachte, als sie bemerkte, dass er wartete, bis sie und ihr Mann einen Schluck genommen hatten, bevor er selbst von dem Likör trank.

„Misstrauisch? Die Feindschaft ist immer noch nicht ganz vorbei, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Wir haben schließlich seit der Schulzeit nicht mehr miteinander geredet", sagte Draco mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu seiner Frau; er vermied es, Harry anzusehen.

„Tja, hättet ihr vielleicht mal tun sollen", grinste Astoria. „Wissen Sie, Mr. Potter, ich glaube schon lange, dass es am besten ist, über alles offen und ehrlich zu reden. Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt ..."

Im Gegensatz zu Draco schaute sie Harry direkt ins Gesicht, wenn sie sprach; ihr Lächeln war ehrlich, ihr blasses, von dunklem Haar umrahmtes Gesicht freundlich und hübsch. Wie hat sich so eine Ratte wie Draco so eine tolle Frau anlachen können?, fragte sich Harry. Dann warf er einen Seitenblick auf Draco und musste sich eingestehen, dass er Astoria eigentlich verstehen konnte. Draco war von einer ganz eigenartigen, faszinierenden Schönheit, groß und schlank, diese intelligenten, stechenden hellgrauen Augen, makellose weiße Haut, und dieses Lächeln ...

Draco wandte urplötzlich den Blick und sah ihn an, und Harry schaute schnell wieder zu Astoria, die immer noch redete. Er merkte, wie er rot anlief. Das Gefühlswirrwarr, das ihn in der Schulzeit begleitet hatte, war zurück, und er wusste, dass Draco spürte, was in ihm vorging. Harry hatte es immer für verirrte Teenager-Hormone gehalten. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass diese jeder Vernunft widersprechenden Gefühle, die so nur Draco Malfoy jemals in ihm hatte auslösen können, auch nach zwanzig Jahren noch da sein könnten – und diesmal sah er sie deutlicher, durch die erfahrenen Augen eines Erwachsenen. Diesmal war ihm klar, was seinem jugendlichen Selbst nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre: Trotz aller Verachtung, trotz aller Umstände, fand er diesen Mann attraktiv. Man konnte es nicht anders ausdrücken.

„Draco hat viel von Ihrem Verhältnis in der Schulzeit erzählt, Mr. Potter ...", sagte Astoria gerade lachend.

In dem Moment drang aus dem Wohnzimmer ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm; es klang, als würde die Kleintierkanone verrücktspielen und als wäre das gesamte Zimmer plötzlich voll mit Hunderten von Papageien.

„Mama!", schrie Scorpius.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz." Astoria stellte ihr Glas ab und eilte ins Wohnzimmer.

In der Küche trat eine tiefe, eiskalte Stille ein. Harry nahm noch einen Schluck Chili-Likör. Weder er noch Draco wussten, was sie sagen sollten. Draco nahm ebenfalls noch einen Schluck Chili-Likör. Harry versuchte, Draco nicht anzusehen, und schaute stattdessen auf dessen Schuhe. Doch sein Blick glitt langsam höher, an der engen schwarzen Hose von Draco entlang, bis er bei einem Bereich angelangt war, an dem er seinen Blick eigentlich nicht entlanggleiten lassen wollte; erst recht nicht, wenn Draco so eine enge Hose trug. Er wollte es nicht, aber er tat es trotzdem.

Ihm wurde heiß. Er wurde rot. Er fing an zu schwitzen. Und erst, als seine Augen zu tränen begannen, merkte er, dass diese Reaktion nichts mit Draco oder dessen Hose zu tun hatte, sondern mit dem Chili-Likör. Harry schnappte nach Luft.

Als er Draco ansah, merkte er empört, dass dieser grinste.

„Zu scharf für dich, Potter?", fragte er, und in diesem Moment klang er genauso schadenfroh wie mit dreizehn. „Komm."

Er öffnete eine große Flügeltür, die auf einen steinernen Balkon führte. „Kühl dich ab."

Die kalte Dezemberluft war wie ein Segen für Harry. Er atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Immer noch schwer atmend und mit einem brennenden Gefühl im Magen ließ er seinen Blick über den angrenzenden, schneebedeckten Wald schweifen, der nur von unzähligen Sternen erhellt wurde.

Draco stand neben ihm, von hinten vom warmen Licht angestrahlt, das durch die Flügeltür aus der Küche auf den Balkon fiel. Er hatte seinen Chili-Likör mitgebracht. Harrys Likör stand noch in der Küche, und er hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn zu holen.

„Was war daran so witzig?", fragte Harry, als er wieder sprechen konnte.

Draco grinste schon wieder. „Tut mir leid. Nicht böse gemeint. Situationskomik ..." Er hielt inne. „Und ein bisschen Gewohnheit vielleicht." Gespielt schuldbewusst schaute er Harry an.

Harry warf einen Blick zurück in die Küche; Astoria war noch nicht wieder da.

„Was meinte deine Frau damit, dass du viel von unserem ... Verhältnis ..."

Draco lehnte sich an das verschneite Geländer, und es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass der kalte Schnee sein Hemd durchnässte. „Ich habe ihr halt von meiner Schulzeit erzählt. Und da kommst auch manchmal du drin vor, Potter. Ob ich's will oder nicht."

Harry sagte nichts. Ihm war klar, dass Draco genau wusste, woran er dachte. Dass Draco ebenfalls daran dachte. An diesen einen Moment. An diese eine, kurze, winzige, verstörende Sache, die niemand außer ihnen beiden wusste.

An jenen Tag im sechsten Schuljahr, an dem Harry Draco heimlich gefolgt war, weil er herausfinden wollte, was er im Schilde führte. Jener Moment, in dem Draco dies bemerkt hatte, und sich in einem verlassenen Korridor urplötzlich umgedreht hatte, den verdutzten Harry gepackt und an die Wand gedrückt hatte, seine Handgelenke fest in seinen Händen.

_„Was willst du von mir, Potter?", zischte Malfoy. Sein Stimme war voller Hass, seine Augen voller Verzweiflung. „Verdammte Scheiße, kannst nicht wenigstens du mich mal in Ruhe lassen?"_

_Harry versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Als er versuchte, Malfoy zu treten, rammte ihm dieser sein Knie so fest zwischen die Beine, dass Harry wimmerte. Und er ließ es dort, fest und unnachgiebig, sodass Harry sich nicht traute, noch eine Bewegung zu machen._

_„Ich stecke tief genug in Problemen, ich brauch nicht auch noch dich, um es noch schlimmer zu machen", sagte Malfoy._

_„Was mache ich denn? Ist es verboten, diesen Korridor zu benutzen?", fragte Harry so kühl wie möglich. Ihm fiel auf, dass Malfoys weißes Hemd unter der lose gebundenen Krawatte viel weiter aufgeknöpft war, als es sein sollte._

_„Hör auf, mich zu verfolgen", flüsterte Malfoy, und nun war seine Stimme so verzweifelt wie seine Augen. „Ich komm nicht klar damit, Potter. Du machst mich wahnsinnig."_

_Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Minutenlang, so schien es, starrten sich beide in die Augen, ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Beide waren sich darüber bewusst, dass Malfoy an seinem Knie das Pochen in Harrys Weichteilen spürte, und dass Harry sah, wie Malfoys stechend helle Augen immer wieder zu Harrys Lippen hinabrutschten, beide atmeten schwer, und beide fragten sich, wo die Grenze zwischen Hass und Leidenschaft war, und ob es überhaupt eine gab._

_Malfoys Gesicht kam Harrys näher, in seinem Blick nichts als pure Ausweglosigkeit, in seinen kalten Augen die gnadenlose Gewissheit, dass es manche Dinge gibt, die man einfach nicht ändern kann. Harry konnte ihn riechen, und in ihm stieg irgendetwas auf wie eine Welle im Meer, irgendetwas, das er nicht einordnen konnte._

_Dann sog Malfoy scharf die Luft ein und stieß Harry von sich. Aus ein paar Schritten Entfernung musterte er ihn entsetzt und hasserfüllt von oben bis unten, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre ihm jetzt erst klargeworden, um wen es sich bei seinem Gegenüber handelte._

_„Fick dich, Potter", wisperte er mit fast weinerlicher Stimme. „Wenn du mir nochmal folgst ... töte ich dich!"_

_Dann drehte er sich um und rannte den Gang hinunter. Harry sah ihm nach, verwirrt und durcheinander, und rieb sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke._

„Ich habe ihr nichts davon erzählt, dass du eine ziemlich verwirrende Anziehungskraft auf mich hattest, wenn du das meinst, Potter", sagte Draco und riss Harry damit aus seinen Erinnerungen.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er und sah Draco an. Im Schein des Lichts aus der Küche wirkte Dracos Gesicht nicht mehr so kalt, und Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass sein Lächeln unglaublich charmant aussah. Daran musste er gearbeitet haben seit Hogwarts.

„Komm schon. Tu nicht so, als hättest du es nicht bemerkt", sagte Draco leise.

Aus der Küche kam ein Geräusch. Harry drehte den Kopf. Astoria kam in die Küche, ein paar Papageienfedern in den Haaren, und zeigte ihnen durch die Glastür erschöpft lächelnd den hochgereckten Daumen, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab hob und sich damit an einem Topf zu schaffen machte, der auf dem Herd stand. Harry fiel auf, dass er hier noch keinen einzigen Hauselfen gesichtet hatte.

„Sie ist sympathisch", sagte Harry, Dracos letzte Aussage ignorierend.

„Sie ist fantastisch", erwiderte Draco mit einem leichten und fast traurigen Lächeln. Beide beobachteten Astoria durch die Balkontür. Harry war nicht sicher, ob sie auf dem dunklen Balkon überhaupt mehr als ihre Umrisse erkennen konnte.

„Liebst du sie?"

Die Worte waren hinausgepurzelt, bevor Harry bewusst geworden war, dass er sie sagen wollte.

Draco nahm einen großen Schluck Chili-Likör, bevor er sprach. „Wow, Potter, etwas früh für persönliche Fragen, oder?"

„Du bist gerade auch ziemlich persönlich geworden ...", entgegnete Harry.

„Ja", bestätigte Draco, „aber da ging es um mich selbst. Ich habe nichts über dich gefragt."

Harry musste zugeben, dass er Recht hatte.

„Ich habe schon bemerkt, dass da ... irgendwas war. Zwischen ... zwischen uns", murmelte Harry schließlich. „Aber ich wollte nie darüber nachdenken, was es war. Und ich hätte nie erwartet, irgendwann darüber zu sprechen. Erst recht nicht mit dir."

„Warum hast du mich damals aus dem Raum der Wünsche gerettet?", fragte Draco unvermittelt. Es schien, als hätte er diese Frage schon die ganze Zeit stellen wollen. „Du hast dich selbst dadurch in Gefahr gebracht."

„Jetzt fragst du doch mich etwas", erwiderte Harry. „Ohne meine Frage beantwortet zu haben. Liebst du sie?"

Draco lachte leise. Harry dachte an damals, an den Besen unter sich, die Flammen überall um ihn herum und Draco, schreiend vor Angst, der seine Arme fest um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte, seinen Oberkörper an Harrys Rücken gepresst.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?", fragte Draco. Für ein paar Sekunden schaute er Harry vielsagend an, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder der Küche zu.

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend da und beobachteten Dracos Frau, bis sie schließlich den Topf vom Herd nahm, ihn hinaustrug und mit einem gekonnten Wink ihres zwischen zwei Finger geklemmten Zauberstabes dafür sorgte, dass ihr dreizehn Teller von alleine folgten.

Harry zog seinen Umhang enger um sich. Nun, wo die Wirkung des Chili-Liköres nachließ, begann er die Kälte des Dezemberabends zu spüren.

„Frierst du nicht?", fragte er Draco. Er musterte das, was er durch das geöffnete Hemd von Dracos Oberkörper sehen konnte. „Mir wird kalt, wenn ich dich nur anschaue."

In Wirklichkeit wurde ihm dabei eher heiß, aber das würde er nie sagen.

„Ich war schon immer anpassungsfähig", erwiderte Draco schulterzuckend. „Außerdem wärmt mich der Chili-Likör." Wie zum Beweis nahm er noch einen Schluck.

Harrys Augen hingen immer noch an der nackten Haut von Dracos Brust. Dieselbe Brust, die er schon vor einundzwanzig Jahren aus dem Hemd hatte hervorblitzen sehen, als der sechzehnjährige Draco ihn an die Wand gedrückt hatte. Dieselbe Brust, die sich vor fast zwanzig Jahren an seinen Rücken gepresst hatte, damals nicht im Schnee, sondern im Feuer. Ganz langsam streckte Harry die Hand aus und strich mit zwei Fingern über die blasse, weiche, unerwartet warme Haut. Draco erstarrte.

Harry wusste selbst nicht, was er tat. Für diesen einen Moment waren sie nicht erwachsene, verheiratete Familienväter, sondern wieder die beiden verwirrten, sechzehnjährigen Jungen in Hogwarts, und doch war die ganze Situation erwachsener, bewusster. Harry schob den Stoff des Hemdes zur Seite und entblößte eine Brustwarze. Sie war hart.

„Siehst du", sagte er leise. „Dir ist kalt."

Er spürte Dracos Herz unter seinen Fingern pochen. Ginny tauchte plötzlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ginny, die er mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt, und doch stand er hier alleine im Dunkeln mit Draco Malfoy, ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy, während ihre Söhne nebenan zusammen spielten und Dracos Frau ihnen Essen servierte, und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als Dracos Hemd noch weiter aufzuknöpfen.

„Ja", stimmte Draco zu. „Ja, mir ist kalt ... Vielleicht ... sollten wir wieder reingehen." Seine Stimme klang vollkommen anders als zuvor, zittrig und schwach. Er hielt seinen Chili-Likör nicht mehr so elegant wie vorher, sondern umklammerte ihn so fest, dass Harry befürchtete, das Glas könnte zerspringen.

Harry nickte und zog die Hand zurück. Er schluckte schwer.

In dem Moment kam Astoria wieder in die Küche und steckte den Kopf durch die Balkontür.

„Wollt ihr nicht mal reinkommen? Ihr erfriert doch da draußen!", sagte sie, bevor sie wieder nach drinnen ging.

Harry machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, aber Draco hielt ihn an der Hand fest.

„Warum hast du mich gerettet, Potter?", fragte er erneut. Seine Stimme war wieder die alte, nicht mehr schwach, vielleicht sogar noch etwas kühler als zuvor.

Harry zögerte. Er warf einen bedeutungsschweren Blick in Richtung Küche, zu Dracos Frau, bevor er wieder Draco ansah. „Spielt das eine Rolle?", fragte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

Draco ließ seine Hand los. Sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Harry an früher. Frustriert, unsicher, desillusioniert, und der tapfere Versuch, all das mit einer kalten Maske aus Arroganz zu überdecken. Es gelang ihm besser als damals. Harry betrachtete ihn noch eine Sekunde lang mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln, diesen Mann, der ihn mehr faszinierte und gleichzeitig mehr abstieß als alles andere, diesen Mann, den er wohl nur hassen oder begehren konnte, aber nichts dazwischen.

Hintereinander gingen sie zurück in die Küche. „Potter muss jetzt leider nach Hause", sagte Draco zu seiner Frau.

„Holen Sie Albus später ab?", fragte Astoria. „Oder soll ich ihn bringen?"

„Meine Frau wird bis neun bestimmt wieder zu Hause sein", antwortete Harry freundlich. „Ich werde sie bitten, Albus abzuholen."

Er verabschiedete sich von Astoria, dann gab er Draco die Hand.

„Hat mich gefreut, Malfoy", sagte er mit einem ernsten Gesicht, das seine Worte fast feierlich erschienen ließ. Er zwang sich, Draco nur ins Gesicht zu schauen und nicht tiefer.

Draco war nicht so erfolgreich. Sein Blick wanderte so unverhohlen von Harrys Gesicht bis zu seinen Füßen und wieder zurück, dass Harry sich fragte, ob er sich keine Sorgen machte, dass es Astoria auffallen könnte.

In Dracos Gesicht spiegelte sich für einen kurzen Moment all die Bewunderung, die er schon so lange für Harry Potter empfand, ohne sie jemals auch nur ansatzweise gezeigt zu haben. Dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte es spöttisch, doch dann merkte Harry, dass es ein trauriges Lächeln war. Das bittere Lächeln eines Menschen, der sich grimmig und ohne sich zu beklagen in sein Schicksal fügt.

„Mich auch, Potter", sagte er.

Als sie zu zweit durchs Wohnzimmer gingen, in dem ihre Söhne mit den anderen Geburtstagsgästen und mehreren Meerschweinchen aus der Kleintierkanone beim Abendessen saßen, fühlte sich Harry, als wäre er gerade aus einem Traum aufgewacht.

„Papa? Du bist ja immer noch da!", rief Albus überrascht vom Tisch herüber.

„Papa, willst du mal sehen, wie ich ein schwarzes Meerschweinchen in ein braunes verwandele?", kreischte Scorpius und schnappte sich mit der linken Hand ein quiekendes Meerschweinchen und mit der rechten eine Kindersichere Kakabombe.

Draco lachte. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Harry ihn aufrichtig lachen hörte. „Nein, Scorpius, das will ich nicht sehen", sagte er. Er warf Harry einen Seitenblick zu, als wolle er sagen, „Kinder...".

Harry lachte auch. Plötzlich waren sie beide nur noch zwei Väter von zwei befreundeten Söhnen, zwei Männer Mitte dreißig, die ihren Platz im Leben längst gefunden hatten, denen nichts fehlte, und deren einzige Verbindung ihre Sprösslinge waren, die hier so unschuldig miteinander spielten, ohne zu ahnen, dass die Haut an Dracos Brust immer noch heißer brannte, als es jeder Chili-Likör je vermochte.

Harry streute das Flohpulver in den Kamin. Bevor er hineinging, drehte er sich noch einmal um und schenkte Draco ein Lächeln mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Draco reagierte mit einem knappen Nicken, genauso wie damals am Bahnsteig.

Es spielt keine Rolle, dachte Harry, als ihn die Flammen umschlossen und sich ein Kamin nach dem anderen an ihm vorbeidrehte. Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich irgendwann mit siebzehn aus welchem Grund auch immer getan habe, und es spielt keine Rolle, was Draco Malfoy für seine Frau empfindet. Ich habe mein Leben, und ich liebe es.

Als er in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin trat, kamen Ginny und Lily gerade durch die Haustür. Lily rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals, bevor ihre Mutter sie zurück in den Flur rief, um sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. Danach begrüßte ihn Ginny mit einem langen Kuss.

Drei Stunden später, als alle drei Kinder im Bett waren, folgte er Ginny, die einen Hauch von einem Negligee trug, ins Schlafzimmer. Sie warf ihn aufs Bett und beugte sich mit einem verführerischen Lächeln über ihn, und niemand konnte ihm erzählen, dass dies nicht das pure Glück war.

Die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand prickelten noch, wo er Draco berührt hatte.


End file.
